


The New Order

by guineamania



Series: Hurt Comfort Bingo [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Asphyxiation, Gen, Jedi, Literally do not read this if you have not seen The Force Awakens, No seriously this is so spoiler heavy, Stabbing, Star Wars VII Spoilers, general violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal Caffrey is one of the New Jedi Order's best. But even he does not stand a chance against Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Order

**Author's Note:**

> STAR WARS VII SPOILERS!!! I SAY IT AGAIN, THIS IS 1K OF STAR WARS SPOILERS!

Peter couldn’t move; every muscle in his body screamed in agony and no matter what he did and how much he hoped, there was nothing he could do. “There is no way you can stop me. I will finish what I started all those years ago. I will destroy Luke Skywalker and all he believes in!” Kylo Wren snarled, his power battling against Neal’s but the strain on the young Jedi was evident. Neal was strong; one of the strongest Rey and Luke had trained but not many could face up against Kylo Wren and survive. They weren’t even supposed to be here; Neal had worked out a way to shut off the shields on Kylo’s ship and so they had been sent with another carrier to infiltrate. Peter was one of the best pilots serving under Poe and his job was to get Neal in there and help him to the control room. They had lost the other Jedi a while back and now they had no idea if any help would be coming their way.

“You will never defeat us,” Neal hissed as blood slowly started trickling down from his nose. “Ben,” he whispered, but that caused Kylo to snap. Neal’s hands instantly snapped up to his neck and his feet inched off the ground. Peter tried to reach for his blaster but his arm remained limp. Neal’s choking noises tore through his heart and tears sprang to Peter’s eyes. After Rey and Luke restarted the Jedi academy it was decided that every Jedi would be paired with a pilot and solider. At first Peter disliked Neal; he was too impulsive and cocky. But they bonded as Neal grew in his power and rose up the ranks; he was still training but Luke had personally taken him under his wing. Peter was stirred to attention by Neal’s lightsaber clattering to the floor. It was such a final noise. It sounded like the end.

 

“You were, n-never good, enough,” Neal gasped out, the final breath leaving his lungs. Of course Neal’s final words were going to be insults. Kylo threw the dying Jedi across the room, thumping Neal’s body against the wall but he was too busy gasping for air to let out any noise of pain. Peter tried again to reach out but he only made it an inch before falling to the floor again.

“I was always the best, Luke just refused to admit it. I will send him your severed hand to show him who truly is the most powerful,” Kylo threatened, his lightsaber zooming into action and inching towards Neal’s exposed arm. A hoarse and pained laugh tore through the eerie quiet. Peter’s heart dropped, Neal was asking to be killed horribly and painfully. “What, what are you laughing about?” Kylo snarled, the blade searing into Neal’s arm.

“You, are, more, powerful,” Neal hissed, each word separated by a scream. “But, there, is, one, thing, I, can, do.” Kylo lifted the blade from Neal’s wrist and the Jedi didn’t even have enough energy to try and staunch the blood flow. “I can annoy people into doing what I want,” Neal smiled weakly, snapping his hand up. His lightsaber turned itself on and flew towards Neal’s hand. Peter had no idea where the strength had come from. The lightsaber flipped in the air, soaring through towards Neal’s trembling arm. But there was something in the way. Kylo Ren had placed himself between Neal and his trusty weapon. Sometimes Peter thought that Neal’s trusty blue blade had a mind of his own. It pierced the centre of Kylo’s back. That was what Neal was aiming for; that was why he had Kylo throw him across the room. The First Order commander crumpled to the floor and Neal succumbed to unconsciousness. The play had drained him of all the strength he had. Blood oozed from the deep cut on his wrist and his throat was blooming in a mix of blues and black. Each breath was raspy and slow as it squeezed out of his abused throat. Peter had to get word to the Resistance. Neal wouldn’t survive much longer.

 

The medical care the Resistance had access to was phenomenal. By the time they made it back to base, both men was on their feet; they were still unsteady but they were up and alive. “Neal!” Ray exclaimed, diving on the taller man gently. Neal was still woozy, instructed not to talk too much until his throat was healed, and had his arm in a sling along with extensive bruising covering nearly every inch of his body. However the charm still oozed from him.

“We were so worried, when Diana and Clinton messaged that you had disappeared we didn’t know what to do,” Rey fussed over him. She had taken all of these young Jedi under her wing with the attention she wished she had been given when she was young. Neal was one of her favourites. Also she knew what it was like to face up against Ren; before Neal Rey was the only one to beat him. It was going to take so much more to kill the dark lord. Neal and Peter both knew deep down that Kylo Ren wasn’t dead. There was no way a single Jedi could face up against his powers. He was a member of the Skywalker family; power flowed through all their generations. Luke was the only person that could defeat him and Kylo had youth on his side. It was going to take a grand force to take him down.

“We were fine. Me and Peter together, we’re partners,” Neal croaked, winking at the pilot. Peter couldn’t help but smile back. They were partners. And good ones too.

 

XXX

 

“How are you feeling?” Peter questioned, leaning against the doorframe of the training room. Neal was stood in the middle, throwing his lightsaber and catching it with a practiced ease. Peter knew that Neal’s medical leave was killing him. A resistance spy had reported that Kylo Ren was still alive and Neal had just pushed himself to the top of the First Order’s hit list.

“Fine, I just hate being side lined like this,” Neal muttered, another one handed trick with the lightsaber. The doctors had declared him fit enough to be up and about but both General Organa and Jedi Rey had denied him admission into the control room and he was not allowed to get back to training with Jedi Skywalker until he had regained full use of his right hand.

“You’ll be back out there soon okay. Just don’t do anything stupid,” Peter sighed, knowing full well that there was no pilot in the regiment that would risk the combined wrath of Leia, Luke and Ray to help Neal get himself in trouble.

“When do I ever do anything stupid?” Neal grinned.


End file.
